


Happily Ever After?

by fandomoverload



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if ever the world was brought back and Rose and Metacrisis were to begin their life things changed?   What Rose got her real doctor and the metacrisis got Martha?   What if things weren't going as well with Tom and he left her with a child in America?   This the story of how Martha Jones and the metacrisis now known as Jamie Nobleman came to be.   The thing is will they live Happily Ever After?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> The Metacrisis chose the name Jamie Nobleman

Authors Notes: Only the story I own the rest belongs to the BBC.

Martha Jones stood outside of the hospital waiting for the ambulance to arrive. She could not help the smile that crept over her face; of course she wasn’t happy someone got hurt. No, far from it. It was just the high of saving a life.

"What do we have coming in?" Martha asked her friend Jeremy as he came to stand beside her.

"Oh, get this. There was this fire over on Stanton. Two girls were trapped inside and some bloke ran inside to help them."

Martha beamed at Jeremy. Ever since she had moved back to the States, she had been teaching him British slang. He was doing quite well, but when it came to her learning American slang that was another story.

"Why here?” she asked, not understanding, “Everyone knows Chamberlain General is the best for burn victims.”

"Oh, he isn’t burned. Well, a little, but it’s minor. After he pulled the girls from danger, he was outside catching his breath and had a heart attack."

"Oh, dear. How bad?" she asked when she saw the ambulance approaching.

"Not sure that is the least of his problems. Looks like dextrocardia, and the paramedics didn't know until they shocked him."

"Shit," she gasped as they pulled the gurney into the hospital.

Dr. Jamie Nobleman hated children. Oh, yeah, you would not expect something like that to come from his lips, but he did. Especially gingers, and that was something he never thought he would say. There he was, minding his own business, walking to work like he did every day for the past week. He was going to ignore them but they said the magical word. "Help." How could he turn away from that?

He turned on their street and saw their equally ginger father trying to get inside and, well, he had to help them. It’s just that small children do not follow directions. They zig when you say zag and they just don’t follow directions. He got them out, though. They were safe and sound. He, on the other hand, was not fine at all. He had gotten burned. He could feel it so easily now. There was a huge burn on his back and one on his leg that was going to be hell to heal.

Then they just ran to their father, all hugs and smiles, and left him to have a heart attack all alone. It was so unfair. He wondered if this was how it felt to die. He had never done that before. Regenerated yes, but die? Nope. It would really be awful if that was the case. Technically, he was only three weeks old.

Martha had been working intently to get the patient stable. She could tell by his jerky movements and wild eyes that he didn't like hospitals much. Putting her hand on his cheek, she tried to soothe him. Martha didn't know what made her do that. It was one of her many problems. She tended to get too close to her patients. That was one thing she refused to change about herself, though. She would care. Unlike The Doctor and Tom Milligan, she wouldn't toy with someone’s feelings. She would consider the consequences.

"Am I dying?" she heard the voice from the bed whisper.

She looked down in the face of the man in the bed. His name was Jamie, according to his ID. Those eyes, those big chocolate brown eyes reminded her of someone. It couldn’t be. The man before her was human and only had one heart. Okay, yes, it was on the wrong side, but dare she hope? Was the Doctor in the States with her?

"Doctor?" she gasped as she turned his head to focus on her.

"Martha Jones! Hello!" he said enthusiastically.

Martha didn’t know how or why, but she was thrilled the Doctor was there with her. And then, the smile vanished from her face when his eyes rolled back into his head and he flatlined.


	2. Weird Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has a disturbing dream

Martha was cursing herself. She could just hear her mother scolding her. It was him, he said my name and then he flatlined, and I ran. It cut like a knife to see something given back to her then taken. What was she thinking? If he was here in any form than Rose Tyler wouldn't be far behind.

Rose Tyler, a woman that she spent every day trying to hate but was unable to. Sure, she walked the earth for him, went back in time and was treated unkindly strictly because of the color of her skin...twice! However, Rose Tyler willingly gave her life for him, and then he gave one for her. No even she couldn't compete with that.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked once he finally tracked her down.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me back there. This job sometimes makes me wish I stayed with the military," she told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh please. You can fool them because they don't know what to look for. I, on the other hand, am the guy you told all your stories too. I'm not blind. You said “Doctor” and not like a title, but like it was his name. They got all the soot from his face. It's him! It's your Doctor!" he practically shouted.

"It's not. He just had a heart attack, and I left him! Oh my God, is he...?" She bolted towards the door, unable to finish her sentence.

Jeremy came up behind her. "He's fine. They got his heart going, and it’s not just the heart. The guy is a mirror image. The liver and appendix location all reversed. They say he’ll sleep for a while. I told them he was your family." He could not help the chuckle that escaped when she raised her eyebrows at that notion.

"What? He could be fair-skinned. The point is, they understand and gave you the rest of the day. You need time to relax. So, you wanna come with?” he asked with his best smile, passing her three tickets.

She smiled when she noticed the tickets were to the circus. She had told him that she had not been since she was a little girl. When she noticed three tickets, she smiled brighter. "Three?" she questioned.

"Yeah, your little one. Didn't he arrive this week? I thought he could see his first circus with his mum, and Uncle Jerry. I won't get upset when you laugh at my clown phobia."

"He hasn't come yet. My mother doesn't want to part with him yet. Thanks, but I think I need to be here. You know, in case someone comes looking for him, or so he's not alone."

"Oh I get it.” Jeremy said, “Rose right? She can't be far behind. I mean, she was world hopping to get to him. A heart is nothing. Maybe I should stay."

"No, go. I want a full report on it, mister, and I promise before it leaves we’ll go."

"Are you sure? Because I can stay in case you need backup."

"I’m fine Jeremy. Go! I’ll see you later."

"Alright, I'll call you later," he told her as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Martha watched him go, and a part of her wanted to run after him. He was perfect and safe. Unlike Tom, who could not get over the fact that she had seen him die, and in the end accused her of cheating, denying their son the father he needed. He was so not the man she met roaming the earth. She had to blame the Doctor for that. Because of the rewind, he was not the Tom she knew. He was cold and career-orientated. Then again, maybe she couldn't blame him for that. After all, if the world didn't rewind, Tom would be dead. At least now he was only a bastard.

She took the picture from her pocket that she carried everywhere. Julius smiled back up at her. When she looked at him all she saw was Tom. It killed her that all Tom saw was someone else.

* * *

  
Jamie opened his eyes and he knew immediately that he was still asleep and dreaming. For one, he was wearing a brown pinstriped suit, but blue was his color. Blue was Martha's color. And then, he was in an empty TARDIS. He heard a cry.

"Hello?" He called out as he walked down the corridor, following the sound.

"Rose! Me!" he called out, and giggled at his joke.

He came to an abrupt stop when he rounded the corner. Martha was there and she was very frightened and very pregnant. The Master had found her. He promised to keep her safe.

"Please, let her go," he pleaded.

"Her? I must say Doctor out of all the women in your pasts I never thought you'd pick her."

"I didn't pick anyone. What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I thought it would be that shop girl with all that mouth. Oh well it can't be helped."

Jamie ran towards Martha but it was too late. The Master cut her throat before he could reach her. Then he vanished into thin air. After all, it was just a dream.

"Oh, God. Martha, I'm sorry, I don't..I..." he babbled, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry. I tried to protect the baby." Then she died in his arms.

"Martha! Martha!"

* * *

  
Martha had just managed to doze off when she was startled awake by the shouts from Jamie's bed.

"It's okay. It's a dream. I'm here." She soothed him as he cried for her in his sleep.

"Martha!" he shouted as he bolted straight up in bed. He winced when the pain overpowered him.

"Calm down. Remember to breathe. You don't have a tricky bypass anymore. Now, focus and look at me. I'm right here. See? I'm fine," she tried to soothe him. It was like he was having trouble focusing.

Jamie could not shake the feeling the dream had left. It was a memory that he knew. It was something he suppressed but what? His sweet Martha. He had killed her, he hated being human. He was a bag of emotion. Stupid tears.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she saw he was getting a hold of himself.

"Oh, Martha! I thought...oh don't worry everything is fine. I found you."

Jamie had to touch her just to make sure she was real. That dream was so real and he had to protect Martha. He was finally going to be with her forever. Nothing and no one would stop him.


	3. Trouble at The Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is happening at the circus.

It had taken Martha about an hour but she managed to get him to sleep. She was afraid that she was going to have to sedate him but just her pressed against him did the trick. She was shocked because unlike the Doctor, he shared his dream. However, she could still tell he was holding something back.

He told her that The Master was holding her and he was trying to save her. He also told her she was very fat. She guessed she was pregnant. He also told her it was a "Rose dream". He had on brown, and brown was for Rose. She was thrilled to find out that the blue was just for her. It got her to thinking about something that had happened a few years back.

* * *

  
 _Martha looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was perfect; you could barely tell she had been crying. She and Tom had only been married a few months and now she had to say goodbye. She was proud of what he was doing; they really did need doctors all around but having to be without him hurt._

 _His family was surprising him with a huge party and as his wife she would be there. She knew it was selfish but a part of her wanted him to stay but that would be selfish of her wouldn't it._

 _She was heading for the door, but she got the shock of her life in her kitchen._

 _"Doctor is that you?" she asked the severely disheveled skinny man before her."_

 _"I made it, Martha Jones! Hello!" he told her, giving a smile which did not reach his eyes._

 _"Doctor, what happened? I'll get my kit." She helped him ease back into her kitchen chair. She turned to get up and he grabbed her._

 _"No, I'm fine. I just needed to see you. I needed to make sure everything was okay. He doesn't win. I just wanted to say thanks."_

 _Martha felt scared. Why was he saying thanks? Where had he come from? He was wearing the brown suit. It was all crumpled and he was skinny._

 _"Doctor, are you alright? You're scaring me. Who did this to you?" she asked, getting pissed. She would hurt whoever did something to him._

 _"It's fine. You’re here and you’re happy. A little one will be good for you."_

 _Martha didn't know what to make of the Doctor. He was acting very strangely. Then before she realized what was happening, he leaned in and gave her the biggest kiss._

 _"Doctor!" she shouted, alarmed._

 _“Be brave, Martha. You’re incredible." He beamed._

 _Before she could even react he vanished into thin air. She sat there, stunned._

* * *

  
She found out about the baby a few weeks later. She phoned the Doctor, but he didn't answer. She looked back in the room and she smiled. Jamie was there, he could be so much for her. The question was, could she really believe he was there for her?

Jeremy Mayer was at the circus feeling sorry for himself. There was nothing here that he wanted to see. The clowns were hideous of course, and the freaks were in full form. The bearded lady was too attractive and their Elephant Man would make Joseph Merrick say “what?”, but he was there because Martha wanted it.

Martha had come to town and stolen his heart. He didn't know if it was the accent or the fire that she tried to tone down. She had worked with UNIT and traveled in time and space. She was a hero and she didn't even know.

To him she was everything. He did not even care she had a kid. He never wanted a woman with a lot of baggage, but now he would gladly raise that child as his own. There was just one problem: Jamie Nobleman, formerly known as the Doctor.

Martha was about to head back to Jamie when her cellphone rang. At first she didn’t answer, but thought better of it. What if something happened to Julius? She took a deep breath and picked up.

"Hi mum," she answered.

"Oh good, because of the time I started to hang up. I never can get used to the time difference. All the more reason for you to stop being silly and come home."

"Don't start. I like it here. A fresh start, and don't think I'm stupid. You can't have Julius much longer. I have ways of getting him and being back in twenty," she told her mom in good humor.

"Sweetheart, he has a routine here. He is doing quite well. He can sit on his own now. Ms. Hancock at the nursery is mad about him. She gives him the attention he needs. There, he would be a distraction."

"My son is not a distraction!" she shouted, causing a sleeping Jamie to stir. She took a chair from his room and sat outside his room. "My son is not a distraction," she told her again firmly.

"Oh love that's not what I meant. Tom says--"

"Tom? Are you taking my son to see that man? He has no right! He lost it the day he served me with papers and accused me of being a whore!" she shouted, cutting her mom off. She sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

  
Laura James was lost. The circus was supposed to be fun -- and it was, until she lost her mommy and daddy. She had been searching for them for ages. Rounding a corner, Laura bumped into someone. Oh, she hoped they'd help. When she looked into its face she was shocked, and did what anyone would in that situation: she screamed.

The scream was the first interesting thing to happen at the circus in the past hour. It had Jeremy up on his feet in no time, searching for the person who screamed. He may not be the Doctor, but he still could be a hero.


	4. WTF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WTF

Martha could not believe her mother. Taking Julius to see Tom behind her back! If he really wanted to see his son she would be thrilled, but that was not the case. He wanted one thing: DNA. Why was it her mother didn't see such things? All she saw was signs of reconciliation that was never happening.

"Mum, did you leave them alone together?" she asked.

"Martha, really, he is his father. What if I did leave them alone together? Tom wants to help him," she explained.

"He wants to get his DNA to prove I was lying. He wants to prove to you all that I'm the whore he told all of our friends I was!"

"Sweetheart, I did not let him see him alone. You’re being paranoid. You do realize that you seem guilty when you act this way. You are my daughter! If you and Jack or even The Doctor --"  
"I did not cheat on my husband, mum! I loved him mum and he promised me forever. Just because Julius is--"

"Perfect," her mother stated, this time cutting her off, "Julius is perfect and it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, I just thought the two of you were so perfect and I never thought he would do that."

"None of that matters now. Maybe this was the way it was meant to be. Maybe I was meant to find love someplace else."  
She smirked, looking back in the room at Jamie. He was supposed to be some kind of clone, but he just kept doing things to remind her of the Doctor.

"Martha Jones, are you seeing someone? It’s Jeremy isn't? I knew it, he has been smitten since the day he met you," Francine gushed.

Martha was about to explain that Jeremy was just a friend, but he zoomed by her on top of a stretcher giving compressions to a small girl.

"Mum, I’ve gotta go. See ya," she said quickly, pocketing her mobile.

* * *

  
"What have we got?" she asked, running up to catch them.

"Martha, you should be with your family. Jamie needs you," Jeremy told her.

"Jamie is sleeping. Extra hands are always good. So what have we got?"

"Found her at the circus. She was unresponsive; her vitals are all over the place. I think we need a neuro consult, but first we have got get her stabilized." he rambled.

"Alright, let’s get her up on the table, and someone find me a vein," Martha shouted. This was what she needed. She could save a life and be snuggled with Jamie by the time he awoke.

* * *

  
Waking up for Jamie was always the worst. He never needed much sleep before, and now he had to without a filter. He had all the Doctor's memories, and waking up without a TARDIS shielding was hard. He had to remember where he was. It all came back to him, the fire, the heart attack, and the pain. All of it melted away after he remembered. His brother hadn't dropped him in the wrong place. He had Martha.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard someone crying. Jamie slowly eased from the bed. Instantly, the pain came back with a vengeance, but he used his Time Lord brain to block it out. Jamie maybe human, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Hello there," he said, crouching down to be at eye level with the girl.

"You can see me?" she asked, looking at the man with the crazy hair.

"’Course I can. Now, what's with the tears?" he asked in concern.

"You have to come. I have been trying to talk to them but no one listens!" the girl told him, cheerfully hopping to her feet.

Jamie was happy that Martha had helped him into some pajamas as the little girl practically pulled him from his bedroom. "What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked as she clung to his hand like it was a life preserver.

"I'm Laura. Are you going to be able to help me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course! I'm the…a doctor," Jamie corrected himself. It wasn't that he doubted himself. It was just time for him to get his own identity. When they discovered how brilliant he was he wanted the credit for it himself. He opened the door, prepared for the worst.

* * *

  
Martha looked up when she heard the door open. She had been waiting on a Neuro Consult. There was no reason for her not to be awake, and yet there she was.

"Doctor, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked alarmed.

"Oh, twins then? Oh, she's in good hands, Laura! Martha's the best," he told the girl, beaming.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Martha asked, concerned, approaching Jamie.

"She was scared. I was telling her that everything was fine. No one's been talking to her. And where are her parents? She's been roaming around all night."

"Who, Doctor?" Martha asked, checking his pulse, which was running away.

"Laura. She came to my room she's right there and…oh." He stopped mid-sentence.

"There's no one there, Doctor. Let me help you back to your room." Martha reached out her hand to steady him. She didn't think he realized how he was trembling.

"Oh, you poor thing! Don't worry, I won't let them take you."

"Jamie, can you see her?" she asked, panicking slightly, "Is she out of her body or something?"

“Martha, we don't have much time. It's the…" His eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the floor before she could catch him.


	5. Lokni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aliens have a name

"Doctor!" Martha screamed rushing to his side.

After Jeremy was sure Laura was stabilized he helped Martha situate Jamie. He was noticing he was having trouble getting him flat.

"Martha, you have to let him go."

"I'm not holding...oh you are clever," she beamed.

"What?" Jeremy questioned. That was until he saw that Jamie had clasped his hand with the young girl. "You gotta be kidding me! Did he?" he asked unable to believe it.

"Oh yes." Martha beamed, as they maneuvered Jamie on a cot next to Laura.

"So what is happening now?" He asked Martha.

"Not sure. It's the first time I have seen him do this. The Doctor could enter your mind at the touch of your temple. Maybe it's different with Jamie."

"She's stable. He just seems to be asleep. This all so fascinating! You have to tell me more. I mean..." he stopped when he noticed Martha was listening to something else.

* * *

  
Laura James was blown away when the man appeared before her. She was afraid at first. She thought they had got him as well. He fell to the floor, and then he appeared again right beside her in a blue suit and red sneakers.

"How did you do that?" she asked, amazed.

"Oh that! It was easy. I'm brilliant," he beamed. He quite liked his astral self. He felt more like himself.

"Where are you going?" she asked as it seemed he was walking away from her.

"I just need to tell Martha something." He gently put his arm on her shoulder. He was almost afraid he wouldn't crack the barrier. She had traveled in the TARDIS, but he wasn't the Doctor. He whispered and was thrilled when he got confirmation.

* * *

  
"He's with her!" Martha shouted.

"Will he be able to figure out what's going on?"

"Oh Jeremy, you are about to be dazzled. Your first adventure," she giggled.

"Well, since we've made them our special project we have time to talk. Who were you chatting with when I came through?”

"My mum." she groaned.

"That bad?"

“You have no idea."

* * *

  
Francine Jones sat quietly in her kitchen while her grandson bounced happily in his swing. When she looked at him, she could not help but smile. Julius was beautiful, and even though the doctors did not quite know what was wrong with him, she loved him to bits.

There were other things, though. Things that she saw, and yet Martha acted as if she had no clue about them. Like his deep brown eyes, or that hair she could not tame if her life depended on it. He had freckles across his nose! She knew that he would be fair being biracial, but he looked nothing like Tom. He didn't look like Jack either, it hurt but he really looked like…

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Clive questioned as he took a seat beside his wife.

"I was just talking with Martha. I told her of Tom, and I asked once more and she--"  
"You asked her again about Julius?" Clive asked her again, cutting off her rant.

"You’re damn right I did. Look at him. He’s not Tom's, and if she and Jack found comfort in each other because of things, she should know that she can tell me. Jack is a good man he would love to be a father. Now if that Doctor forced--"

"Would you listen to yourself? Forced? Do you actually think that he would do that? Martha dropped everything and went in space with this man. Do you think he would want or need to force himself on her?" Clive asked her, gently cutting her off.

"No, of course not. It's just she won't talk about it. Maybe she thought it was going to be one thing and it was another. I mean, he is an alien and he licks everything. Then there was the Master."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"You were there on The Valiant. The Doctor told us how he used to be good, but something snapped in him. Then he did all that stuff on The Valiant. Maybe after he got her he snapped and hurt her."

"Maybe nothing like that happened. It could have been special, but she won’t tell you because all you see is the bad in the Doctor. Maybe she won't tell you because you still hate that man. You hate him even though if not for him I wouldn't be back here where I belong," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, love. I never thought. No wonder she hasn't said anything." she sighed.

* * *

  
"So he really thinks you cheated?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I mean, I took my vows seriously. I saw him die, Jerry. I told you he had died right before my eyes and then there was the rewind and we were going to our happily ever after but he was different. He was no longer my Tom. I think it was crisis that made me love him. Not being on the run made him not be my Tom."

"Well no worries. He said he was back for you, and he will adore Julius."

"Will he? Even at half-Time Lord, he is capable of so much. Julius can't even say momma, but I swear sometimes I hear him. He hugs me tight, and I hear him say, ‘I love you, mommy.’"

"How do you mean?" he asked intrigued.

"I mean that sometimes it is almost like--"

"Lokni!" Jamie shouted as he bolted upright.

"Doctor, are you okay?" she asked approaching.

"Oh, Martha…the Lokni. They are from like thirty light-years and forty five miles that way! Now, come on. We have lives to save." he told them hopping to the floor.

"What's going on, Doctor? You can't just leave here. You just had a heart attack, and what the hell was that a coma? You’re only going to bed, mister." Martha tried to tell him as he walked back to his room.

"Martha, there is no time! She took me to the circus. They are using people as fuel. They put you in a coma and they drain you. Then they get that last bit, and you are trapped forever. Where's my suit?" He began rummaging through the personal belongings bag.

"What last bit, and what are you looking for?"

"Grams, Martha. When you die the body loses 51 grams. No one knows what that is, but everyone wonders. It’s your soul, wonderful beautiful soul off to the next and the Lockni bastards what them because it’s the best fuel. Not on my watch! Found it!" he cheered pulling something huge out his too small pocket.

"What's that?" she asked.

"My phone! We need reinforcements!" he beamed as the contraption sprang to life.

Martha came around just in time for a face to pop up on his phone. A very pink and yellow face. She had to take a double take she thought it was Rose. It’s always a blonde. She knew she hated her.

"Where the hell have you been Jamie? You were not here for your rounds. I had to cover for you again!" she scolded.

"I was busy having a heart attack and being burned half to death. Now it’s time for the things I was telling you about. Martha and I--"

"You found her! Brilliant, now you have to tell her you love her," she warned, cutting him off.

"Oi, she has just gotten used to me. She doesn’t know half of the problems I have. Enough about that. You're my companion; bring the car to get us. I'll need to go by our flat. I’ve gotta pick up some things. We have until nightfall so we're good."

"Yes sir," she giggled hanging up.

"Alright then, Martha, Jeremy, are you ready for adventure?" he beamed.

"She's your companion?" Martha sadly asked.

"Yeah I met her at the hospital. She's a good nurse," he spoke absentmindedly. He never noticed the sadness.

"Oh?" she sighed.

"Well, of course I needed assistance finding you. I am new and this is America. I needed help, she's a novice. Can't compare to Rose and you are far better than the two combined. She was just there and she liked helping, after we're married we will find a nice place for her."

"Oh, well lead on. Come on Jeremy, now you see why he's the Doctor."

She had no idea what they were about to face. It didn't matter she had him.


	6. Meeting Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call in reinforcements

Jeremy couldn't believe that he was running through the hallways with a man who had just had an heart attack a day ago. A very serious heart attack, and he was running around like he was a child. That wasn't even the most incredible part, though. They were on their way to fight aliens.

"Okay, so we need to contact UNIT, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Martha, what have you been telling him? We call them, they find out I'm here, and then they're guns and red berets everywhere, and who needs that? It would be no good to anyone if I couldn't handle a Lokni manifestation on my own."

"But it's just us and Jamie, and you're only human," she told him.

As soon as the words were from her mouth, she wanted to take them back. The look of hurt on his face was enough to make her weep.

"Jamie, I didn’t mean--"

"It's fine, Martha. I guess I will have to prove myself. It shouldn't take long. Ah, here's reinforcements." he stated as the black SUV drove up.

* * *

  
Tish Jones was mentally kicking herself as she sat in the café, waiting for Tom.

"Tish, I'm so glad you could make it," he told her, kissing her cheek as he sat.

"You’ve got fifteen minutes, and I only came because you mentioned Julius. The things you said about my sister--"

"Hey now, I come in peace. I want to help Julius," he told her, putting his arms up. He needed to stop her, because she would go on and on and say nothing. She really wasn't that bright, but had a temper.

"Fine, what do you need to know?"

"Who is the real father, that alien or the Torchwood whore?" he demanded.

* * *

  
Martha had been quiet the whole ride to Jeremy's flat. She guessed it was seeing Lily. She was thrilled to meet her, and gave her a hug, but Lily and the Doctor had jokes no one understood but them, and just seemed to click. Lily, really? Another damn flower? Why did it seem like Martha was doing her best to sabotage this before it started? She knew why, because of Julius.

"Martha, pull the duffle from under the bed and fill it with the contents of those to drawers. I need to get something from the wardrobe."

Martha did as the Doctor told her. She couldn't help but notice how he wasn't interacting with her at all. Mind you, Jeremy was currently downstairs flirting with Ms. Pink and Yellow, but she was not falling for the constant flip of her hair, or that smile. How the hell did her mouth hold all those teeth? She knew she was over-reacting and just needed to talk to Jamie.

"Jamie?" she looked around, noticing there was no Jamie. She also noticed there were two other doors in the room. One was extremely blue. She felt heart speed up as she approached it.

* * *

  
Tom had gotten absolutely nowhere with Tish. Well, he got to drop forty quid on a lunch, but when it came to answers nothing. He had to know. Why would she do it? He was attractive and he was going places in his career. Martha should have been thrilled to have him. Did she not realize how she broke him?

"I hope you know I do not appreciate being summoned. If you want to talk to me, call me up and ask. You don't have your office manager command me."

"Francine, you are absolutely right, and for that I give you my deepest apologies. I should have just called you. I am begging you. Why did your daughter ruin my life?"

* * *

  
"Oh, my God!" Martha shrieked when she went inside the wardrobe. She stepped out, and was in Jamie's bedroom. She stepped back in, and it was the TARDIS.

"It's the TARDIS!" Martha shrieked.

"What were you expecting, Narnia?" He smiled.

"So, you work with Martha, right?" Lily asked, smiling at Jeremy.

"Yeah, and we're best mates, as she would say," he replied uncomfortably.

"And you’re madly in love with her, and she could care less. He's the same way."

"Oh yes, forever in the friend zone." Jeremy laughed.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Lily sighed.

* * *

  
"Jamie, this is the TARDIS," Martha smiled, sitting on the jump seat.

"Martha, really, did you think he would just leave me stranded? Now we won't be able to travel for at least ten years, but then…oh Martha, there's so much I want to show you!"

"So, explain this to me. How is she here?"

"The Doctor broke a piece of her off. They’re grown, Martha, but Donna told me how to speed up the process."

"Oh, yeah, I sent her an invite to the wedding. It was returned."

"Oh, Martha, you can't contact her. If you do she could die. It’s dangerous...I can't..." he paused, gasping.

"Hey, take it easy. You shouldn't even be out of bed. You sit right there, and I will get you a drink." she told him, easing him into the captain's chair.

Jamie sighed. There was so much he had to tell Martha. He felt so tired, and what he was about to do was going make it worse. He closed his eyes, only to be greeted by the Master's cackles. He had no idea why he kept seeing his face.

"I know that!" He shouted to the TARDIS when she nudged his mind. "I know, old girl, but this neither the time nor the place."  
"Martha won't understand any of that. It's best she thinks I am the metacrisis."

"Well, for one I only got the one heart and no TARDIS. She will never believe me."

"Oh, I didn't mean you weren't real," he sighed, realizing he hurt the old girl’s feelings.

"I can’t tell Martha that I gave up my ship and I gave up a heart for her, and I am not the Time Lord, but I am not a metacrisis. She won't understand."

"Sometimes lying is for the best. I'm not hurting her," he continued arguing with his ship.

Martha couldn't help but smile when she walked through her ship. Yeah, she meant hers. It was like coming home. She saw Jamie pacing and she knew something was wrong.

"Jamie, are you alright?" she asked, approaching him.

"What did Tom do to you?" he demanded.

Martha didn’t think she liked that look in his eyes. She knew this would be a very long conversation that they didn’t need to be having now.


	7. Learned Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are learned

"This isn’t the time or place for such a discussion. The Lokni--"

“The Lokni will be fine until later. The TARDIS can feel your pain. Tell me, Martha, because I'm not in control of emotions like I use to be. I am thinking horrible things, and I want to hurt Tom. I want to hurt him badly.”

Martha could see that wild look the Doctor had in his eyes, and she realized she would have to tell him. She sighed to herself. "Alright, I will tell you everything, but you need to know that I am fine and I don't need you fighting my battles. It is over between the two of us. I don't love him."

"Well, I would hope not. I mean, you have me." He smiled.

"Okay, it all started after I left you after Jenny," she began, telling her tale.

* * *

  
Francine could not believe what she was about to do. She tried her best not to think that the things Tom told her were logical or rational, but he did make key points. What if Julius was suffering from an alien disorder or some kind of human evolution from a father from the 51st century? Clearly Martha hadn't thought of this. Tom cared for Martha. He just didn't want to be snowballed. If he knew, then he could help Julius. That's all she wanted. She slowly approached the bed with the tube he had given her. She was startled when the light flickered on.

"Good heavens, Clive, you startled me!" she told him, sliding the tube into her pocket.

"How was dinner with Corinne?" he asked, approaching her, still holding their grandchild.

"Oh, you know Cory. She just went on and on about her new beau Steven. I was tired of her an hour after being there, but I stayed through it all. She sends her love"

"Are you really going to keep up this charade? You do realize that when he contacted you and Tish, Leo and I were contacted as well. We did the civil thing and said no."

"It's not about if he is the father or not anymore. Tom wants to help Julius. He can't help if he has no clue of his genetic makeup."

"You are a fool Francine. He played you. He knew if he said he just wanted to help him you would do it. He wants to find out that Julius is not his. That Martha cheated first and that he has all the right to go around with that trollop."

"Martha is a doctor, Clive. She knows there's something wrong but she is in denial. Let me help him," Francine pleaded.

"No! You have to let this go! People will get hurt in the end, and I don't mean just Martha."

"What are you going on about? What do you know?" she demanded.

Clive looked at his wife and took a deep breath. He really hated the Doctor right now. He should be here to receive the slap as well.

* * *

  
Jamie was stunned. He couldn’t believe that his Martha had been through such an ordeal. Something that should have been beautiful was what Martha described as being one of the worst times in her life.

"He never spends time with him?" he asked sensitively.

"Everything with Julius is a little slower. He is about to be one and he has just mastered crawling. Nowhere near walking, but he is part me and part Tom. I love him."

"As you should. When do I meet him?"

"You want to? I mean, he isn't clever, but he is a fighter. I know it will take time, but we will get there."

"Of course I want to meet him. Listen, go to the others and I will just shut this down. I want to know and share everything, Martha. I just hope that when you learn everything about me, you will still have me."

"Doctor, what do you mean?"

"Martha, I'm—“

"Doctor, there has been three more brought into the hospital. I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Lily asked.

"No, Martha is coming down with you. I just got to shut the old girl down; she isn't strong enough to be on her own."

"Doctor, you were saying?" Martha questioned.

"No, you were right. This is not the place to discuss futures. I will be down shortly."

Martha decided she would let it go this time. They were going to talk, though. He had accepted her son, and she was over the moon. She would let him think he won for now."

Just as soon as Martha was out of earshot, Jamie began arguing with the TARDIS.

"I don't need to be calm! What he did to Martha was uncalled for. I thought they were perfect for each other. He was supposed to give her what I couldn't. Yes, I realize if he would have this venture would have been impossible. No, I am thrilled about a little one, but it could never be that way. He has a father. I did what??" Jamie shouted when he heard the last bit of information she shared.

* * *

  
"What do you know?" Francine asked her husband once more.

"I don't know anything for certain; it was just something that happened when we were on that ship."

"What? You're not making any sense. Martha was never on the ship with us."

"Woman, hush! Now, I am about to share something that you should be forever thankful you didn't have to witness it. I just hope that he forgot it. After I tell you this, you just remember that you wanted to know."

* * *

  
 _Clive watched in horror as the Master had his way with the Doctor. He wasn't quite sure if it was sexual or not. He did know that it was painful by the Doctor's tears, and the Master chose to damage the Doctor while he performed it._

 _After about three hours, the Master hopped away jovially to his quarters and left the Doctor naked across the table. Clive watched for about twenty minutes while the Doctor got into his suit. The Master took away the privacy, but he would let him have some dignity._

 _"Are you alright?" Clive asked cautiously as he approached the Doctor._

 _"Never better! He can't break me. I'll never submit. I'm so sorry about what has happened. I never thought... No, it can't be," he gasped when he noticed the container in the middle of the room._

 _"What is it?" Clive asked anxiously._

 _"It's a Loom," he replied as his eyes never left the object._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"My people, the Time Lords…this is how we're born."_

 _"Are you saying he has a baby in there?" Clive asked, both astounded and terrified._

 _"Of course not! He hasn't taken part in the birth ritual. He hasn't had enough time. To be honest I…" The Doctor trailed off when reality hit him._

 _"You what, Doctor?" Clive shouted._

 _"If there was a baby in that, it would be mine. It would need a host, though."_

 _"A host?" he questioned._

 _"Without the help of Gallifrey, it would have to be supported by a Time Lord mind, or someone bound with a Time Lord."_

 _"Oh, I see," he sighed._

 _"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? What have you heard?" the Doctor asked, almost panicked._

 _"Earlier, his wife – that Lucy -- showed up but she's different now. Her eyes are all glassy. Mad almost. She was happy; she said she was going to be a mum."_

 _"No, I won't let him have it. I'll see it dead first!" he shouted, jumping to his feet._

 _"Wait! There's got to be something you can do!" Clive said, rubbing his shoulder._

 _"Yes, we have to do it now and quickly before he turns me old."_

 _"Whatever you need," Clive told him calmly._

* * *

  
"What are you saying, Clive?"

"I think he sent the baby to Martha," Clive explained.

"Don't be daft, sweetheart. Julius is too young."

"The Doctor can bend time at his will, sweetheart."

"Oh, my God."


	8. The Truth Abouth Julius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn the truth

To be prepared for a slap and actually receiving it are two different things. Clive really wasn't sure, but it was almost like his head had spun completely around.

"What was that for?" he asked, appalled.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you mad? You are actually standing there, telling me that you didn't only allow, but you insisted in the impregnation of our daughter with an alien spawn!"

"Fran, get a hold of yourself. I wasn't exactly sure if that was what happened until recently. Can you honestly look at Julius and say ‘alien spawn’?"

Francine looked into the chocolate brown eyes that looked up at her with so much love and trust. She melted, taking Julius in her arms just so she could smell him. There was something about the way he smelled. Sure, it was like all babies, but then there was something else that made it different yet intoxicating. She stilled, holding tighter when she realized that it was alien. She smelled his alieness.

"I suggest you tell me everything. Tell me everything that makes you think he's the Doctor's. Also, tell me why you've kept this a secret."

Clive took a deep breath and sat down beside his wife. He knew she wasn't going to like this story much, and he didn't know in the end who she would feel sorrier for, their daughter or the Doctor himself.

* * *

  
 _Clive watched impatiently as the Doctor paced back and forth in front of him frantically._

 _"Doctor, what do you need? He could be coming back any moment, man!" Clive shouted, unable to hide his uneasiness._

 _"Calm down. If this is really happening, we've got plenty of time for him to come back, discover us, and then kill us while he laughs and jumps around a bit."_

 _"What?" Clive shouted, clearly freaking out._

 _"Think! Think!" the Doctor shouted to himself as he paced the floor and pulled at his hair and suit, becoming even more disheveled. "We just have to give it to someone for safe keeping. I can just zap into the time stream and zap back."_

 _"Wait, if you can leave here, why not zap us all away?" Clive asked, confused._

 _"Zap you all away, he says. We could hold hands and I could wish us away. I'm not a teleport! This is a one shot deal, and only I can go. No passengers. Now, to choose my host." He pondered._

 _Clive nearly jumped into the Doctor’s arms when the doors leading in opened. They both let out a sigh of relief when it was only Tish who entered. She was wearing her maid uniform and she was carrying what looked like a turkey with all it trimmings._

 _"What's all this?" Clive asked._

 _"He told me to bring it in to you,” she told them, looking around with wild eyes, “Told me to say congratulations, it's a boy."_

 _"No. No, no, no! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor choked out._

 _Before Clive could ask what he was apologizing for, he grabbed Tish's face and gave it a good lick._

 _"Doctor!" Tish shrieked, looking both stunned and appalled._

 _"So sorry. I needed something to trace. Back in a sec." he explained, touching the loom._

 _Before Tish or her father could ask anything, he vanished in a blink of an eye.  
_

* * *

  
"That doesn’t make it so. He said he needed a trace. He traced Tish. Maybe he gave it to her. The man can control time. You said it yourself. He might bring it to Tish in the future. Besides, he has to be bonded. Isn't that like a marriage?" Francine asked. Clive must have had his wires crossed.

"Well…" Clive sighed, unable to look his wife in the eye.

"Well what? Clive Anderson Jones, stop beating around the bush and tell me this instant!" Francine shouted.

"Did Martha tell you about 1969?"

"Oh, no. Clive, they bonded."

* * *

  
Martha looked at her phone wondering why it hadn't rung. It was getting later and later for her, which meant it was getting earlier and earlier for her mum. She hoped everything was alright with Julius. She was thinking so much right now. They were on their way to face the Lokni. She should be afraid, but she wasn't the least bit. She had the Doctor. Well…Jamie. She had to remember to call him that, but he never corrected her when she didn't. She couldn't believe he actually said marriage. She remembered the last time they had that discussion.

* * *

  
 _1969_

 _"Married? Did I hear you correctly; did you ask me to marry you? Martha, I'm flattered really, and though I'm quite fond of you, you see there's this...what I mean is...Martha you and I..." He stuttered, clearly flabbergasted._

 _"Doctor, it wouldn't be real. I know you don't want me. It's your fault I'm stuck here, and it will not be like last time. I will not simply be your property because of the color of my skin. Times have changed. I mean they're not as vast as they are in my time, but a man loving a woman like me isn't unheard of. The people are turning us down as lodgers because they think we're living in sin. That I'm your piece on the side! Well, enough of that! If I have to work in that shop and have people look down to me like I'm dirt, then at least I get to come home to my husband, the Doctor!" she shouted._

 _"Martha, that wasn't me. I had literally changed my genetic makeup and became a screeching scared human that was afraid of my own shadow. And a bit racist, maybe," he explained, making a face._

 _"Well then, it's simple. Be the better species and make an honest woman of me. Put a ring on my finger and the next house we approach, we introduce ourselves as Dr. and Mrs. Smith."_

 _"That's the thing, Martha. I can't lie about union. They will pick up on it. We need that connection. We would have to bond."_

 _"Well, come on then. Do what you must. I trust you. Let’s get bonded, because I'm not sleeping another night in the gutter, mister."_

* * *

  
"Alright then, off we go," The Doctor shouted cheerfully as he climbed into the van.

"So, Doctor, about the Lokni. How do we stop them?" Martha asked as the other two looked on.

"Well it's simple; they want energy for fuel, we give it to them. One big, massive dose shoved right down their throats."

"Are you talking about sacrificing yourself? Jamie, that's suicide!" Lily added from the driver's seat.

"Doctor, you can't! I've only just got you back!"

"Martha, please, I know what I'm doing. You trust me, don't you?" he asked cautiously. How was this going to work if she didn’t think of him as the Doctor?

"Of course I do, Doctor, with my life," she told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. They were both totally lost in each other. They didn't notice the rolling eyes of the van's two other occupants.

"Well then, on to the circus! Allons-y!"

* * *

  
"Okay, now that he's down, back to the story. Why would you think it's Martha he went to?" Francine asked as she put a sleeping Julius in his cradle.

"When he came back -- and I mean, it was in a second -- the first word from his mouth was Martha, and then he just collapsed.”

"Then what?" she asked.

"The Master came back, enraged. He said that he could smell the vortex all over the Doctor. He demanded to know what he had done with the baby when he discovered it was gone. He tortured the Doctor for hours, but he had no idea what the Master was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"The Doctor erased it from his mind. At least that's what the Master said when he entered it. It was horrible. I don't know where you were, there were no women around but he did everything to get out him. The Doctor screamed and begged him to stop. Jack was killed over seven times because he kept trying to reach the Doctor. After hours of torture, he realized the Doctor really didn't know anything. He had erased it from his mind. No one knows what happened in those seconds that he was gone, not even him."

"That poor man. He went through a lot that year to protect us. He really doesn't know?" she asked, unable to believe it.

"No, he took everything the Master could dish out and the Master even went inside his head. He doesn't know. Then, the Master went inside Lucy's head as well, made her think the baby died. She snapped after that, never taking off that damn dress. And then, you know the rest."

"This is horrible!" Francine shouted.

"I told you all of this to finally convince you that the Doctor’s a good man. He didn't force himself on her. If he did this, then their bond is still intact."

"That's not what I mean. He just towed us back here all safe and sound and we have no idea where he is. We don't even know if he's alright. He got back his precious Rose, but what about Martha and Julius? He just--"

"He left to give Martha that happiness that he craved. He thought he was doing the right thing."

"Well, that ends now!" she shouted, grabbing her purse with determination.

"Where are you going, woman? It's six in the morning. We've talked the night away."

"That we did. And if you would have told me this long ago, then I could have fixed it. First, a talk with Tom and then Martha."

"You can't tell them, Francine!"

"Of course not, but it doesn't mean I can't work my magic." She kissed him on the cheek and left before he could object.


	9. Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at all the cameos

Thomas Milligan walked into his office, humming. He knew that Tish was a mistake. If he wanted answers, Francine was the key. Francine would be livid to find out her daughter had been with that alien. He had played her like a fiddle, and man, was she tuned.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face with what greeted him in his office. A spunky little redhead, dressed as a cop sat behind his desk. He had heard about Kiss-o-Grams, but he had never received one.

"You wouldn't happen to be Dr. Thomas Milligan, would you?" the spunky redhead asked.

"Yes I am. Who put you up to this? Was it Ken down in A&E?” he smiled at her.

"No, someone wanted me to give you something special," she told him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, and she smiled.

"This is from Tish," she stated, slapping him in the face.

"This is from Jamie," she told him as she kneed him in the groin.

Francine was ready to give Tom a piece of her mind. When she went to open the door, a redhead came bouncing out. She looked inside and found Tom on the floor, and then looked back for the girl, calling her name as she went by. When she looked, though, the girl was out of sight. Francine tuned back to the object of her rage.

"Tom, a word please," she said as she entered and slammed his door.

* * *

  
Jeremy thought to himself there was nothing creepier than being at a circus after hours. Why did they have to have clowns on everything?

"Not a fan of the circus?" Lily asked as she walked alongside him.

"No, I'm not. I mean…clowns. How can they think kids would find something so horrible looking comforting? Wasn't there a child molester who dressed as one? Not to mention that horror movie. No, I hate them!" Jeremy almost shouted.

"Hey now, get a hold of yourself. The clowns can't hurt you. Forget about them, what about the Lokni? I mean neither one of us are in a coma. How the hell are we supposed to know if we're alone or not?”

“Yeah.”

"I think that's the whole point," she said.

"What?" he asked, not getting it.

"We're bait."

"Oh." He frowned when it hit him.

* * *

  
Martha hung up the phone in frustration.

"Problem?" Jamie asked, noticing her frustration.

"My phone it hasn't rung all day. My mother always calls me and she hasn't called."

"I never thought I would see the day you craved your mother's call. Then there's the time difference. Maybe she realizes it after midnight and you should be resting."

"No, I left Julius with her; she has to call in for an update. Jamie, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Is this the place, Laura?" he asked as Laura had appeared in front of him once more.

"Yes, this is where they sleep. You have to hurry; my parents are going turn off the machines. I'll die!" she shouted, clearly upset.

"I promised that nothing was going to happen to you. See you soon," he told her as he entered the room.

Martha calmed her heartbeat when he entered. When she walked in behind him, she gasped when he collapsed to the floor, but she quickly got a hold of herself. He was going to an out-of-body showdown.

* * *

  
Francine waited patiently as Tom left to collect himself. She wondered who that young woman was. She was definitely younger than the woman he had been seeing, and she was with the police. Francine knew her name, though. That was what had her puzzled.

"Thanks for waiting, Francine. What do you have for me?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing. I cannot believe I was going to do that to my daughter. I trust her, and she says that you are the father, then you are. I refuse to help you drag her name through the mud like a segment on Jeremy Lyle!"

"You do realize that I was being kind. My name is on record of his birth. I can come over there and take him anytime I like."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. Have him ready by noon would ya?" he asked in his sweetest tone.

"You really are a monster aren’t you?" she asked in disbelief

"Says you."

For the first time, Francine thought she saw the person Martha warned her about. This was not the caring doctor she was thrilled her daughter had married. This was a monster that had all the wrong things on his mind.

"You can't have him!" She shouted, rising to her feet.

"You can't stop me," he told her, retreating back.

* * *

  
"His vitals are all over the place!" Jeremy shouted as he listened to Jamie's chest.

"We never should have taken him from the circus!" Lily shouted.

"We did the right thing. We were defenseless there. We have no psychic ability at all. They could have gotten us. We have to keep him safe."

"But how is he supposed to get back in it?" Lily asked seriously.

When she said this, Martha Jones realized she owed Rose an apology. The Doctor usually picked his companions carefully, but Lily was making her question that. She really wasn't very bright.

"He doesn't have to be near it!" she snapped. "Come on, Jeremy. Help me get him under the covers."

Jeremy knew that Martha was getting in the zone. He knew not to argue. He grabbed the feet and helped her get him to the bed.

* * *

  
Jamie followed Laura closely. He had to get the Lokni and fast. He could hear Martha's panic. They had left the circus. He never really thought they would do that, but he guessed they didn't want to be bait.

"You don't belong here!" said a voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Jamie shouted. He reached in his coat and was thrilled that there was an astral projection of the sonic screwdriver. He began to scan the area, looking for the sound. "Show yourself. I can help you, but you have to stop using these people as fuel."

"We need them. There's never enough to make it home. They burn up so fast. We burn it all, and none of it goes to storage. It was good with her, but even now, she is not good enough for storage," the Lokni explained.

"I will help. Anyway, I can to see you home, but using these people is wrong. I will help you repair your engine and then you can be....her? What do you mean her?" he asked, realizing what he had said.

"Come, I will show you," the head Lokni, who had disguised himself as The Ringmaster, said.

"I don't have much time!" Laura shouted.

Then -- and only then -- did he notice that she seemed to be fading.

"You have to let these people go now!" he demanded.

"If we let them go how are we to get home? We only took a few, and only the young ones."

"Keep me. If I can't help you or repair your engine, then use me as fuel."

"We can tell you are different. What are you?" the Lokni asked.

"I'm a Time Lord," Jamie told him proudly. He didn't notice the look of astonishment or pure joy on the Lokni's face. He only heard his words.

“Done!"

Then, Laura vanished from Jamie’s side.

* * *

  
"No!" Laura shouted when she awoke in the hospital.

Martha was to her side immediately, checking her vitals as Jeremy went to phone the other hospitals to ask of the other patients’ condition.

"How do you feel?" Martha asked as she shined a light in the girl’s eyes.

"I'm fine, but the Doctor…you have to help; they are going to kill him.”

* * *

  
Francine knew that Tom meant to follow through on his threat when she approached her house and found Leo talking to the police.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Dad took Julius to the park and someone hit him from behind and snatched the baby.”

"Who would do such a thing?" Francine asked.

"Who the hell do you think? Dr. Thomas Milligan, worst father of the year, that's who,” Tish told her mother as she joined them outside, “I told the authorities, and guess what? He resigned from his job."

"I talked to him earlier and he told me he wanted me to have him ready by noon," Francine told the officer, "I said no, and he told me he was the father and that I couldn't stop him."

"I'm calling Martha," Tish shouted as she re-entered the house.

* * *

  
Thomas Milligan quickly loaded his car. Something in the back of his mind told him what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. For months Martha had told him that he was the only one and she loved him dearly. When he looked into the eyes of that boy he saw so much except the one thing he needed: familiarity. He kept tabs on Martha and he knew about Jeremy. He knew that the alien could change his face. She had gone to America, and reunited with her Doctor.

And in return, he would take what she loved more than anything. He would take Julius, and every day he would remind the boy of the bitch he had for a mother. If Tom ever was to be found, the seeds would be planted. It was the perfect way to teach her a lesson for making a fool of him.

"Thomas Milligan!" shouted a voice from behind him.

When he looked to see who it was, he saw a young man not much older than twenty. What was odd was that he wore a bow tie.

"Tom, you need to stop this, and stop it now," the young man told him.

"Stop what? Do I even know you?" he asked the stranger.

"Whether you know me or not is not important. What is important is that if you leave here now with Julius, your life will be over."

"Oh really?" he questioned. Tom didn't know who this stranger thought he was, but he was going to give him a piece of his mind. He also didn't know that while he put the stranger in his place, a certain redhead from earlier was taking precious cargo from his car.

* * *

  
Jamie was feeling very uneasy, following the Lokni. He had told him how they had landed there two years ago. How the woman had dropped to the sky and agreed to help them. They told him they hadn't asked, but she hooked herself up to the battery. Then, he came face to face with their helper.

"Oh my god," he gasped

"Hi, Dad," Jenny said weakly, mustering up a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"What have you done?" Jamie demanded, rushing over to Jenny.

"She agreed to help us. After she found out she could not repair our engines, she was sad. She wanted to help any way she could."

"So you hook her up as your permanent battery! She was giving you assistance, and this is her thanks?" Jamie could not believe this was happening. He went to unhook her. He just wanted to give her the biggest hug.

"No, you can't!" she shouted, almost panicked, "When I couldn't fix the engine, I offered myself. I know how it feels to want something, and all they wanted was to go home."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he told her as he tried to figure a way to help her.

* * *

Tish Jones could not believe she was about to do this. How could she pick up the phone and tell Martha that her obviously deranged husband had snatched their child. Then, there was the time difference.

"Hey love, how are you? Listen, it's Tish. I hate be calling, but you have to call me as soon as you get this message. It's important and I don't know how to tell you this over the telephone. Tom took Julius!" She hung up after she knew her message was recorded.

"Oh dear, something tells me we're a bit late," a voice from behind her said.

Tish turned to see who spoke and was shocked to see a young black woman and a white man. They looked barely twenty.

"Who are you?" Tish asked.

"Spoilers," said the woman as she approached Tish, "it all seems pretty scary, right? But it is fine, Julius is fine." She smiled.

"Who are you?" Tish asked again, only this time gesturing towards the man.

"I’m Rory, and this is..."

"Don't tell her your real name!" the girl shouted, smacking the man across the chest. Tish didn't know what the hell was going on, but these people were nutters. How did they know her name? She slowly reached for the phone.

"No, don't! You can't tell anyone we were here,” she told her, “It would mess with time. No one will harm Julius. The Doctor will keep him safe. He'll be with Martha soon. My name is Melody."

"So Julius is safe?" Tish asked, unsure.

"Safe and sound. He's going to get his first trip, but he will be with Martha soon. I promise."

"But still, who are you two?" she asked.

"Spoilers," Melody told her as she pulled Rory from the house, giggling.

* * *

Martha was thrilled that Laura was fine, but she was frightened. The Doctor had told them not to intervene unless it looked like his health was in danger. At the current moment, it looked as if he was going into cardiac arrest. She had the defibrillators ready.

"You can't shock him. Won't it make him revert back?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yes, the shock will snatch him back, but look at him! He looks like he is in pain. I will not let this go on much longer," Martha informed them, looking at the pained expression on the Doctor's face.

"What do you think is happening?" Jeremy asked as he took a good look at Jamie.

* * *

Jamie worked vigorously as he undid the wires from his daughter's battered body. "Don't look at me like that," he said.

"You told me that violence was not the answer. You killed them!"

"You only get one chance. They were using all those people, and you...I've lost so much...not you." He sobbed once as the last wire came loose and she dropped bonelessly to the floor.

"They were confused. They didn't--"

"That's what they wanted you to believe, but I saw the truth. Once you died, they were going to use me and as many of the others. They were going to get me to help and go somewhere else start all over again."

"I made the decision to help. It is what you have done. It's been so long for me. How long has it been for you?" she asked.

"A decade or so. Those living on earth time, not so much. Oh, and I'm back with Martha. She's a doctor and she is gonna help me fix you right up." He went lift her.

"You can't!" she cried out, "You can stay here with me and hold my hand, but we can't leave. You're not real." Jenny began to cough up blood.

"Oh, I'm sure by now I'm in distress. Martha will be shocking me back in no time," he smiled gently as she began to cry.

"They took you away from here to keep you safe. I can feel myself slipping. You'll never make it back. It's fine though. It’s been a longer time for me, with lots of running." Jenny explained.

“No, not today! I don't get to have you back and lose you all at the same time. I'm a Time Lord. I won't let that happen. I can feel you here," he told her, pointing to his head.

"But you’re not. I can see you’re not a Time Lord anymore," she smiled sympathetically.

At that very moment, reality hit him like a sledgehammer. He dropped his head and began to weep, because of what he had done to Donna and the Doctor, he would not be able to save her.

* * *

"No!" he shouted when he bolted upright on the gurney.

"How did it go? Everyone is safe."

"It was you," he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked. She could tell by the look on his face that something truly had him upset. Then, he hurt her feelings when she reached for his hand and he pulled away. He leapt from the bed as well.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Martha asked again.

"That one shot. That was all it took, and she was gone. I asked and you said she was too much like me. There was no way she'd come back."

"Jenny? Why are you asking about her?" Martha approached him. She was sure she didn’t like where this was going.

"They’re such liars," he laughed hysterically, "They smiled in my face, promising to leave all the humans alive once I helped them. The whole time, she's in the back being used like a Duracell."

"Oh, Doctor, they had Jenny?" Martha took him in her arms when he began to cry.

* * *

"So who's Jenny?" Lily asked Jeremy, who had walked away to give them privacy.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Well, a few years back, he, Martha and his other friend Donna went to this planet, and the next thing a machine is giving birth his child. He gave her the name Jenny. She was dead before the adventure was over," Jeremy supplied.

"A real child? Like full Time Lord and everything, only a baby?" Lily asked, overly excited.

"No, she popped out fully grown, ready for battle. Will you excuse me?" He walked away when he noticed Jamie had walked away from Martha.

* * *

"She told you that Julius was with the Doctor?" Francine questioned her daughter for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Yes mum, and I'm not imagining it. She looked like you actually, like the pictures of you from college. She had a young bloke with her, and for a second I thought she was going to really clobber him when he told me his real name. She said her name was Melody."

"She knew you as well. Earlier a redhead passed me in the hall. She spoke to me and walked on by and I could’ve sworn I heard—  
“The sound of the TARDIS!" Tish shouted, finishing her thought.

"Yeah, and if he's here, we don't have to worry." Leo beamed.

"If he's here, there's gonna be trouble," Francine said, looking at her husband knowingly.

* * *

Martha walked into her apartment, exhausted. Part of her wanted to see if she could find the Doctor and the other part wanted to fall into a coma. He was so angry with her. How was she to know Jenny was had come back? She didn't know a bloody thing about Time Lord physiology. She was halfway to the bedroom, but she heard Tish's frantic voice on her voicemail.

"My baby!" she gasped as her cellphone fell to the floor. Tom had taken her baby. He had been threatening to do that forever, but to have done it. She needed Jamie. She was halfway out the door when she heard that familiar sound. The sound of the universe.

When the box finally materialized, she noticed it was a brighter blue. She was just about to touch it when the door sprang open, and a young man wearing a red bow tie stepped out.

"Martha!" he beamed, "Amy was afraid that I would miss, but I told her that I did know how to drive this thing."

"Doctor, I don't know how you are here, and I really don’t want to know why you are young. I mean I do, but Doctor, Tom took our son and I have no way of knowing where." she said, reaching out for comfort. It hurt when he shied away.

Right on cue, the TARDIS doors opened and a red head came out, holding Julius. He was wearing a pint sized version of The Doctor's blue suit. He even had on a pair of red trainers and a little brown coat. He looked exactly like...

"Tom did a horrible thing today, and he's sorry,” he stated, breaking her from her thoughts, “I explained to him that there were circumstances that people aren’t aware of."

"Doctor what happened to you? How did you know to come?" she asked, trying to figure everything out. She was slowly getting it.

"You’re not the Doctor, are you?" she asked the man before her.

"Believe it or not, that is one of the names I gladly go by."

"Juli, stop teasing her," the redhead stated. She quickly realized her mistake and marched back into the ship.

"Juli? That's what I call…he didn't!" she shouted when it finally clicked.

"He did," the young man smiled.

"But that would mean..." she gasped, staring at him intensely.

"Yeah, I know. Hi mum, haven't I grown?" he beamed. He straightened his bow tie and stood at full height so she could see for herself

"I’m gonna kill him when I get my hands on him!" she shouted.


End file.
